darkgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Yugi Typhoon
Yugi Typhoon (遊戯台風), prophesized as, (The Pharaoh of the World), is the main protagonist of both the anime Dark Game! and Spirit Chi Warriors!. He is the prodigal reincarnation of the greatest savior of the world, TsuYugi Typhoon, as well as a member of the Spirit Chi Warriors. Yugi has gone under intense martial arts training by his father, Atticus Bakura, and his mentor, Gyasi Haji at a young age. Unlike his father however, Yugi's spirit nature type is Wind, as opposed to his father who possessed Thousand. Yugi's name is derived from the ancient prophecy of TsuYugi Typhoon, a representation of Yugi's past life as Pharaoh of Egypt, and eventually the world. Other than Naskudo Kanari, Yugi is the only person in the universe capable of gaining the ability to learn and master all elements. After coming face-to-face with his past life, the Pharaoh and Yugi were given an assortment of names, such as: Light, The Light, The Emperor, The Prophetic Child, The Pharaoh, or the Universe's Greatest Savior. As Yugi learns more from his past life about the history of his rise to being a pharaoh, and realizing his destiny, Yugi and TsuYugi eventually become one for good. From this point on, Yugi remains the same, conquering the darkness that still lurks ahead, eventually leading up to his final bout with TsuYugi himself. After successfully defeating his past self in a Saced Duel Showdown and learning the secrets to abolishing the greatest evil to have ever existed, Yugi makes it his sworn obligation to protect the universe as his home. Yugi's marriage to Midori Matsumoto not only involves having a son, named Kale Yagami Typhoon, but he eventually has taken off, training within the Almighty Universe, with the Almighty Gods. Yugi then has the Almighty Gods as his mentors for the rest of the series. Yugi is one of three beholders of the three Legendary Spirit Beasts to have ruled over the earth, having the Spirit Beast Dragoon. Over the course of the series, Yugi had to deal with several attemps at possession from the spirit of the pharaoh, eventually learning to harness his past life's power and keep it suppressed and sealed up within him. Eventually, both Yugi and the spirit of TsuYugi Tenpai become one, and Yugi gains enough strength to save the world, successfully reclaiming his title as the World's Savior. Yugi is later reborned at the end of series through his sacrifice against Ra. Yugi is the possessor of the Ancient Beast God, Valkyrian, the Almighty. He eventually obtains all three Ancient Beast Gods. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :Quote ::"I'll never give up!!" |} Personality Appearance Background Information Biography 'History' Dark Game! 'Dark Maze' Yugi is at his house in a secluded place in Wanska Village, shadowboxing. When his mother, Rose comes out to greet him, he convinces her to spar with him for some time. Afterwards, he decides that he shall go get the groceries for her. 'Five Towers' Monster World 'Shadow RPG' 'Thousand Door' Spirit Chi Warriors! 'Dragon Riders' 'Rare Hunters' 'Sermon League' 'Crystal Genesis' 'Battle Testimony' 'Carnage of Evil' Spirit Chi Special! 'Dawn of the Dragons ' Battle Record 'Dark Game!' 'Dark Maze' 'Five Towers' 'Spirit Chi Warriors!' Games Abilities/Techniques 'List of Moves Used' Dark Yuugi/Possessed-Yugi Dark Yuugi/Possessed Yūgi (シャドウ遊戯) is a possessed-state or form of Yugi Typhoon. Yugi takes this form whenever the evil part of the spirit of his past life, TsuYugi Tenpai, takes over Yugi's body temporarily. Yugi only enters this form whenever he is expressing an intense emotion, or is under extreme stress due to either critical injury, or the injury/loss of a friend. Sometimes, Yugi's possession can take a step further and manifest into its own being within the Distortion World, as Shadou Yugi. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Legendary Trio Category:Ancient Past Category:Spirit Chi Warriors Category:Wind Element Category:Chaos Element Category:All Elements Category:Male Characters